momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Miyazaki
Reina Miyazaki (宮崎れいな) is a former idol, former leader and one of the original members of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #2). She moved school (graduated) on December 26, 2011 and quit show business entirely. Profile *'Nickname': Reina *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Saitama *'Blood type': O *'Height': 152 cm *'Hobby': Dance, listening to music *'Specialty': Cheerleading *'Associated Acts': Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2010-2011) *'Attendance Number': 4 → 3 → 2 Member Notes :"The calm leader with the heart of an angel and a little devil. Attendance Number #2, Reina Miyazaki!" -— Introduction line" :天使と小悪魔のハートを持つ冷静リーダー出席番号2番、宮﨑れいな! *One of the original members of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku during its formation on August 4, 2009. *She is described as the spiritual support that unites the bunch of misfits of Ebichu. She's a level-headed person yet tends to be quite tsundere.Power Push - エビ中入門に最適な1stワンマンLIVE DVDリリース！ *It's mentioned in the lyrics of Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1, despite her cool personality, she is unexpectedly spoiled. *She is the first and only selected leader of Ebichu. *She decided to quit from Ebichu and show business and moved school on December 26, 2011.Natalie - 私立恵比寿中学、クリスマスライブでティッシュ乱舞 After her graduation, there was no leader in Ebichu. Biography She joined Stardust Promotion in 2009 and wanted to become a model.Miyazaki Blog - りぼん☆（宮崎れいな） On August 4, 2009 she was one of the five selected 3Bjunior members to become the member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku along with Mizuki, Kanon Nanaki, Narumi Uno and Rika Mayama. Her first modeling career is in the Ribbon Magazine March 2010 issue. On June 19, 2011 in the Tower Records Shibuya STAGE ONE event, she was selected as the leader of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. She declared to end the Idol Sengoku Era in her first leader speech.Hot Express -ももクロＺの妹分的ユニット 「アイドル戦国時代は終わりました！」 On December 5, 2011 she announced her sudden school transference to quit the entertainment business on December 26, 2011.Miyazaki Blog - (宮崎れいな) Her graduation took place in Odaiba MEGA WEB on December 26, 2011.Ure Pia - 【アイドル】エビ中リーダー宮﨑れいな転校！12/26ラストLIVEレポ After graduation, she lived a quiet life as a student. After high school, she enrolled in Keio University and joined it's cheer dance club, Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ Publications *2010 Ribbon Girl *2010.12.01 Subculture Magazine Online OG *2011.01.19 Seifuku Fashion Pose Fuyufuku-hen. Cosmic Publishing *2011.12.01 De View Trivia *Her attendance number is not replaced in the current lineup and remains vacant. It could be because of her presence was important in the history of Ebichu as their leader and can't be replaced. The attendance number #2 is always declared as vacant (欠番, ketsuban) and skipped in the Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1 song. *While Reina never had an individual or grade member color, her solo lyrics in Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1 were light pink with red outlines in order to differentiate the other member colors. If she remained in the group, her color would possibly be light pink. *The red outlines suggest that Reina's member color would have been light pink because the yellow lyrics for Natsu Anno and Kaho Kobayashi were outlined red in order to easily read them. Gallery Reina_Ebichu_2010.png|Ebichu (2010) Reina_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) reina2010.png|Reina (2011) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official Site *Official Ebichu Blog *Official 3Bjunior Blog Navigation Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Former Members Category:Blood Type O Category:August Births Category:1997 Births